The present invention is directed to a new and distinct variety of chrysanthemum botanically classified as Dendranthema morifolium. The varietal denomination of the new chrysanthemum is xe2x80x98Pippenxe2x80x99.
The new variety is a cross of two undistributed, unpatented and unnamed seedlings as male and female parents. The new variety has been asexually reproduced by vegetative cuttings in Ventura County, Calif. and the distinguishing characteristics are retained through successive generations of a sexual reproduction.
xe2x80x98Pippenxe2x80x99 is a chrysanthemum plant variety with daisy-type flowers having coral pink ray florets and orange-yellow disc florets.
The new variety has been shown to recover completely from a fully wilted condition without damage much better than a similar cultivar xe2x80x98Emprire Sweet Dreamsxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,908):